A kiss to change reality
by Nightwish001
Summary: What if Shinji made a different decision with the 'choking' kiss, CH3 FINALLY UP, sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1: The kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion (although I wish I did) or any part of it.  
  
Ok, this is my first fanfic, so don't flame me ect. Thanks to ST Pika for the pre-read  
  
A kiss to change reality  
  
"Have you brushed your teeth?" Asuka asked, nicer than Shinji normally heard her. "Yes" he replied, with a hint of anger. "Then here I come" Asuka stated playfully. Both teens took a step towards each other, Shinji's with a slight nervousness. As their lips approached each other, Asuka paused, "your breathing's tickling me" In one swift movement, she grabbed his nose and kissed him. Time seemed to slow down as a battle raged in Shinji's mind.  
  
"She's just trying to trick you" one voice stated.  
  
"Maybe she's not...Why would she ask you to kiss her if she didn't feel something for you" a small voice said in the back of his mind.  
  
"But she always does this to you, remember all the times she's hurt you" The first retorted.  
  
"What about all the times you've saved her? Don't you think that she wasn't glad for them?" The other voice grew stronger.  
  
"But...But... everyone who gets close to you, hurts you" the other voice grew faint.  
  
"This could be your only chance to show her that your not the spineless baka she thinks you are! Take control, DON'T RUN AWAY"  
  
The last phrase rang out in Shinji's mind over and over. He made a decision, knowing that if the kiss continued in it's current manner he would run out of air, he slowly brought his free hand up and gently prised his nose free, never breaking it, he started to intensify the previously prone kiss, the last phrase repeating as if in an echoey chamber.  
  
To say Asuka was surprised by this development was an understatement. To say she was shocked was a more accurate description – she had never thought he would like her enough to start kissing like this! At first, when he had taken her hand away from his nose, her immediate thoughts were "Baka! Can't he see I'm trying to tell him something here..." but these soon changed to "Wow! He really does care, I've been such a complete bitch! I hope he can forgive me, I've been so mean...WOW! Is that his tounge? I feel like I'm melting on the spot!" Then she had a mischievous thought "Well I hope he's ready for this!" She started to kiss back more aggressively. While Asuka was doing this, Shinji thought. "Wow, she really must like me...Holy crap, that's her tongue! What a rush!"  
  
Meanwhile, whilst al this was going on, a blue car screeched into the parking lot. Misato got out and looked up at the apartment and thought to herself "God, I hope there not fighting again, I really could do with a beer."  
  
As she entered the apartment she called out "I got back early, they didn't need me after all today!" When no one replied she poked her head round the kitchen. "WHAAAT!!?" She exclaimed, as she saw Asuka and Shinji doing some very heavy kissing. Immediately the two broke, to see who was disturbing them. As they parted they smiled at each other, then both turned around. Asuka screamed, whilst Shinji gave a small "yelp" as they both went redder than Asuka's hair, before proceeding to sprint to their respective bedrooms. (Knocking down Misato in the process.)  
  
As Pen-Pen heard a load thump, he walked out of his fridge and noticed Misato lying on the floor "Oh god, what have they done this time..." he thought. She was muttering to herself "How the hell...how the hell..." over and over. Not getting any reaction from her when he tried to get her up 5 minuets later, he went to the other fridge and got out two beers. He then downed one whilst forcefully throwing the other at Misato, He then got back in his fridge. "Ow..." came a groan from Misato "Hey! Beer!" she exclaimed, and downed the can in one. As she sat in the now empty kitchen, she thought "how the hell did they they go from loathing the sight of one another to that! I'm going to have to talk to both of them about this." She heard the opening and closing of doors, "Well, I'd better see what happens, I do not want a pregnant EVA pilot for one thing"  
  
When Shinji had got to his room, he immediately reached out for his SDAT player out of habit, but stopped. "Why am I turning to this?" he said to himself quietly as he sat down on his bed. "I just kissed the girl of my dreams and my mind still thinks its something bad" he thought  
  
"I told you it's all a trick" said a quiet voice  
  
He was about to give it some thought when the question was answered for him. As his door opened he couldn't help smiling as a familiar face smiled back as she moved round and sat on his bed next to him (well more like on his lap!) and said, "So you want to talk about this?"  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
R\R please, tell me what you think and whether I should continue,  
  
Nightwish001 


	2. Chapter 2: Knockout!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 already!  
  
Well chapter 2's finally here. I've gathered that the characters are a little OOC at the moment, but they should be getting back to their old selves soon! Anyway – Enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah, thanks to ST Pika and devilwasp for the pre-read.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Knockout!  
  
"So you wanna talk?" Shinji got rather nervous. It wasn't that he didn't like talking to Asuka, going on what happened five minuets ago, he would be happy to 'talk'. This time he was nervous because she had a glint in his eye, telling him that something was up. It also made Shinji want to cower under his bed, but he tried to ignore that side of it. "Uhm... yeah... w..well, why not" he stuttered "What in particular did you have in mind?"  
  
Asuka quickly reared back and slapped him round the face with particular force, saying "Why" *slap "didn't" *slap "you" *slap "tell me" *slap "sooner, baka!"  
  
Once the barrage ended she waited for a reply. After about a minuet she got a bit worried. His body was limp, and his eyes were shut.  
  
"Oh crap," she thought, "I finally find out he likes me and I go and kill him" She starts pacing back and forth, unfortunately paying no attention to where she's walking and trips up on a pillowcase. She comes crashing down on Shinji (who was just coming round) and both are knocked out as they skulls connect painfully. A second before he passes out, Shinji feels Asuka grab him round the waist.  
  
On hearing a large crashing sound from Shinji bedroom, Misato decided it was time to step in. Obviously (in her opinion) Asuka was taking Shinji for a ride and he'd just fallen off. She got the second surprise of the evening when she opened the door.  
  
"Oh my god no"  
  
She saw Shinji and Asuka lying on his bed, Asuka on top of him, with her arms around him. "Well," she thought, "It looks cute, but they've gone slightly too far now"  
  
"Right, both of you get up now." She said sternly.  
  
After getting no response and no movement from either of them, she walked up to the unaware (and unconscious) couple, and gave Asuka a small shake. "Hey, come on...wake up" she said gently. Then she noticed a small trickle of blood running down both of their foreheads. She tensed; they had really done some damage this time. Quickly, she took their vitals and got up immediately to phone the ambulance.  
  
"Wow, that's an unfamiliar ceiling" Shinji stared to no one in particular as he looked up at a great vast nothingness of white. He sat up and looked around where he was sitting. All around him there was nothing but whiteness. It was just... empty.  
  
He got up off the floor and stood there, trying to see if there was anything at all in the distance. One thing he did notice was a sound. He couldn't quite tell what it was yet, but it was getting louder. He could hear it quite clearly now, it sounded familiar, like someone screaming.  
  
"Hang on a minuet, that sounds like... Asuka?!!"  
  
Too late, he looked up to see a very confused redhead land on him "Ow..." he groaned to himself as he studied the situation he was now in. Asuka had landed heavily on him and was in the process of groggily waking up. It was then he noticed where her hand had strayed. There was only one phrase to describe this particular situation. "Oh bugger." He tried to remove himself from under her, but found he couldn't when she suddenly shifted position and ended up pressing her chest in his face.  
  
Then she woke up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Gendo's Office  
  
As Gendo was sitting in his darkened office, he was sure he could hear "Baka" being yelled form nowhere in particular ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"BAKA!! What the hell do you think your doing!"  
  
"I, Uhm..." "help" he pleaded in his mind "It wasn't my fault, you have to believe me!"  
  
"And WHY should I believe a hentai like YOU!"  
  
"Hate to say it Asuka, but he wasn't the one being hentai" said a voice.  
  
The ambulance crew had arrived about half an hour ago, and finally the on field paramedic walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, to explain what had happened to the teens to the Major. "Well" he started "for some reason they are both comatose, it looks like both of their heads have suffered a knock, which would account for the bleeding. We'll know more once we get them into the hospital" On hearing this Misato immediately downs a beer (her sixth) and heads to get another. "Why does it always happen to those two kids, even when happiness is just within reach, it still can be snatched away from them"  
  
"I'd like to come with you when you take them down" she asked  
  
"That's fine," he replied  
  
"Uhm... I think we have a problem here guys" the other paramedic called through from the bedroom. "It can't be much worse, can it?" he asked in a quiet voice  
  
"Well it depends on what you mean by worse – They won't let go of each other"  
  
"Oh well," the other said with a forced smile "I suppose it can't get much worse!"  
  
"Heh... Asuka, d.. did you just hear a voice," Shinji asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I...I did" Even she couldn't hide the fact she was scared.  
  
"Just as a side note Asuka, what did it mean when it said *I wasn't being hentai?"  
  
Asuka's face turned as red as her hair as she quickly got up and hid her face. "Hate to interrupt your argument about your social life but..." the voice said again "I haven't got that much time" A figure materialised in front of them. He looked a couple of years older than them and looked normal, except for his blood red eyes, like Rei's but darker.  
  
Both Asuka and Shinji looked a little scared at the stranger sudden appearance, after about half a minuet of staring at each other Asuka gained the courage to speak. "Who the hell are you?" "Well," the figure said "To be truthful I'm an angel," both teens shuddered "Who... wait, hear me out – I'm here to help you" the angel finished "Oh really..." Shinji muttered "Yes really!" the angel retorted, "My full title is the angel of destiny, but you can call me Zef" "Wow, an angel with a nickname" Asuka mocked "Why the hell are we here then?" Shinji asked "I'm gonna help you save the world!" Zef stated. Both teens sweatdropped. "Again," he added Then fell on the floor in syncronisation.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Phew, that took a while. Just like to say thanks to the people who have reviewed because I now have the willpower to continue. I've also tried to up the humor (did it work?)  
  
Anyway keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up, part 1

I apologies for the lateness of this chapter, partially because I had to re-install my OS, twice (yes my PC hates me) and I've been waaaay too lazy. (slap me)

But enough of my excuses... on with the chapter!

Oh yeah, a thanks to ST Pika for the pre-read

**Disclaimer: You know I can't afford Evangelion, so I'll say no more**

Chapter 3: Waking Up, part 1

Misato groggily awoke in the hospital waiting room. It had been a long night and she was anxious to find out how her charges were doing. She walked sleepily towards the hospital lift, realizing when she got to it that it had already left. _"Damn" _she thought to herself. With that she headed for the stairs.

As she got to the top of the intended flight the elevator 'pinged' and she saw who was in it.

"Ritsuko, where the heck were you?"

"I came in about ½ an hour a go, to check on the pilots, I do wish for their well being too, you know" She stated bluntly

"Oh, right... well, how are they?" Misato replied cautiously

"As far as we can tell, they're ok, in a comatose state, but there's something weird about it." Ritsuko said.

"What do you mean 'weird'?"

"Well, they are showing the usual signs of comatose patients, but their brain patterns seem virtually the same, with only slight variations every now and then"

"What are you saying exactly? That they're... they're... well?"

"I'm saying that they are probably in complete awareness of each other, and nothing else" With that the doctor walked off towards the 'optical' department of the hospital, as she passed underneath the 'lift' sign, it dropped and hit her square on the forehead. Without turning round, she got up and muttered to herself as a chuckling Katsuragi observed her

"It's not my day today..." she mumbled

"Sure right there Rits," Misato said to herself

"What was that Major?"

"Oh! Nothing... heh,"

Meanwhile, back in a rather, well... white place...

"What exactly do you mean by 'again'?" Asuka asked cautiously

"That's easy, every time either of you defeated an angel, you saved the world!" Zef replied

"Oh..." Asuka looked blank "that wasn't expected"

"Why exactly?" Shinji piped up

"well baka, doesn't it seem rather simple to you?"

"Simple but logical"

"Ah! Mein gott! Try supporting me sometime!"

"Sorry"

"And stop apologizing damn you!"

"Sor... uh... ok then"

"Good"

Asuka turned back to Zef, who seemed to be getting distracted through the whole situation.

"So, what do you want us for then? She half-shouted, Zef seemed to come out of his 'own little world' and looked at her

"Ah yes, where were we?"

Asuka gave him a death glare

"Oh yeah... It sort of goes something like this, I was up in heaven, watering the plants, minding my own business, when I get a letter from the big guy upstairs..."

"Wait! You mean God?" Shinji interrupted

"No, I mean the Tooth fairy!" he replied sarcastically "So I get this letter and it says that a certain fallen angel was playing with earth again..."

"Playing! Trying to destroy humanity, you mean!" Shinji shouted

Zef raised his voice louder

"And this letter told me to find humanities saviors and help them, so here I am"

"OK, but what I don't get is" Asuka started "that you choose to turn up now, I mean we've defeated most of them!"

"Ah! I was... delayed"

Flashback

Smoke was pouring out of his GT900 hatchback, After 200 million light years on the clock, it had given up the ghost.

"Goddamnit! I thought he'd fixed it!"

The car then exploded

"Alright, I'm sorry about that last one" he yelled at the sky "Please let me have it back, father forgive me!"

Nothing happened

"Oh well... guess I'll use reserve plan 5"

He pulls out a large plastic sign and holds it up, the words Tokyo-3 written on them in black marker.

"I hope this works" he said to himself.

End Flashback

"So, yeah, I was delayed" he repeated

"So, anyway... Aaargh!" Shinji began

"What's the matter Shinji!" Asuka ran to catch him

"It's like... something's pulling at my... mind"

"Oh crap" Zef said

"What's wro...Sheise!" she tried to speak but collapsed

"Oh bugger, they're separating you" he began

"What...d'ya...mean" Shinji grunted

"No time to explain, but the only way help you is to give you some power" Zef replied

"WELL DO IT THEN!!" He shouted back

"OK, OK!"

Zef concentrated and there was a large purple flash, both Shinji and Asuka disappeared

"God, there gonna get such a shock when they wake up"

"Oh yeah, I know, but they would have received the power anyway" said a disembodied voice

"Well, wish me luck" With that Zef phased out.

"So," the voice said to itself "anyone up for chess?"

"Maybe," said another

"As long as we play Star Trek rules" another shouted

"Well," the first said "Hard luck!"

If disembodied voices could fall on the floor anime style, they just would have.

End Chapter 3

A-ha! It's done, the third chapter, finally!

Well, as always please read and review (I suppose you have read it, as you are reading this)

And I'll try and make the wait for the next chapter a lot less; I guess I'm the only person to say I got inspiration from a building site on the Isle of Wight at 2:00AM. Don't ask me how it works, I don't know myself.

See you on the other side!

Nightwish001


End file.
